As yet unnamed
by Venka le fay
Summary: Hinting slightly at the start of season two. During the a mission where the Turtles are tracking down vile of mutagen that have been scattered over the city. They are spotted by a Government Military organization who capture Donnie and subject him to various tortures, experimentation, as part of the interrogation process. Will his brothers be too late to save him?
1. Prologue

I don't own the turtles, I would love to...but I don't.

Prologue

"This is the only room we haven't checked yet." Leo pointed out as he approached one door at the end of the hall. "He has to be here."

"Seriously Leo," Raph answered. "This is a government science facility, how do we even know he's here?"

"He's here." Leo said as he opened the door. "I can feel it."

Leo continued to glair at Raph as the door slid open with a hiss, when Mikey's expression caught his eyes. Mikey's eyes had gone wide his mouth open as if in a silent cry of alarm. Raph also glanced into the room beyond, his green eyes taking on a horrified expression. Slowly Leo turned his head to look into the room, and the sight of his missing brother made him want to throw up.

The noxious smell of blood and rotting flesh filled his nostrils, and one thought filled his mind as he gazed at the mutilated body that lay on a slab before him. They had come too late.


	2. Notice for help

I admit I'm a somewhat stuck on this fic, so I am leaving this open for people to help with as a round robin story. If your interested could you please private message me.


	3. Bishop takes Pawn

It had been barely a month since the battle with Kraang Prime at the TCRI building, and it had been barely a week since the containers of mutagen had been scattered all over New York. Mutations were already springing up over the city, which didn't bode well the inhabitance and most certainly not for a quartet of terrapin brothers who tirelessly served as the cities guardians.

With every mutation their enemy, the Shredder had a potential ally to add to his collection of horrors, and occasionally the mutation would be too feral to be a help to anyone. Together the foursome had vowed to protect the city from all evils, tracking down the ooze and disposing of it before the ruined the life of some innocent person.

Unfortunately the recent strange events occurring in the city, had gradually becomes known all over the country. Some such event had attracted the attention of some government organizations, particularly the EPF, Earth Protection Force, led by the enigmatic Agent Bishop.

Bishop sat in his darkened office watching footage from the alien invasion in New York, his fingers tented in front of his face as he watched the Kraang ships fly over the city. The mother ship releasing a hose like tube that snatched up a blond haired women in a black dress that had tripped and fallen to the ground in her attempt to escape.

"Run for your ever-loving lives." The news reporter yelled into his microphone. "They're abducting us. Men, woman, children…even pets aren't safe…"

"Zoom in at 3.32 and pause feed" Bishop commanded. At the command the timed feed zoomed in on four figures flying with some winged jet packs towards the huge mother ship, figures that looked strangely like a group of humanoid turtles. The government agent eyed the image with a neutral expression for a moment before pressing an intercom on his desk. "Ready the helicopter, I'm going to pay the "Big Apple" a visit.

* * *

"BUUUYYYYYAAAAAKASHAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAA!" Mikey screamed into the night, as he leaped a large gap between to buildings and raced across the roof tops with his brothers.

"Mikey," Leonardo his eldest brother scolded. "We're ninjas, and ninja's are supposed to be silent!"

"I know," Mikey answered. "But it's still fun to yell."

"It's also stupid." Raph growled smacking the back of his youngest brother's head.

Up ahead of them Donnie had paused and was looking at his T-phone.

"If that is a text from April," Raph said. "I swear I will throw your phone into the east river."

"Relax Raph," Leo stated as he began to approach his younger brother to check out what readings he had come up with. "Donnie's just scanning the area for mutagen."

"Seriously…" Raph just scoffed. "That radioactive muck glows- in-the-dark, you don't need to scan for it."

"Not necessarily," Donnie answered. "While the mutagen is easily findable due to its bio-luminescence, that isn't always the best indicator in defining location of the canisters."

"Couldn't you just say 'That the mutagen could be in places where we wouldn't be able to see it glowing?'" Mikey complained earning him an irritated look from his older brother, before Donnie's head snapped up at the sound of something approaching. Leo and Raph also looked around for the cause of the noise.

"Don't tell me the Kraang are at it again?"Raph asked. No sooner did his say this, the helicopter began to fire its mounted weapons at them causing the four turtle boys to jump and dodge to avoid getting hit. As the chopper flew past Donnie caught sight of the logo spray painted in in white on the side of the chopper.

"EPF…?" Donnie said reading it aloud. The Chopper continued another fifty feet before it turned and began to make another sweep.

"We need to get underground!" Leo called.

"No need to tell me twice!" Mikey yelled as the four brothers turned and started to race for the nearest man-hole cover. However the moment they reached the edge of the roof they were once again bombarded with gun fire.

"What now fearless leader?" Raph demanded. "That thing's not going to be happy until it's taken us out."

"Everyone scatter," Leo said as the chopper began to turn to make another sweep. "We'll meet back up at the lair." Everyone nodded, they didn't like the idea of being separated but they had a better opportunity to regroup and figure out who this new enemy was of they split off.

"Be careful guys…" Was the last thing they had heard Donnie say before more gunfire sent them scattering in different directions?

The helicopter paused a moment as if deciding which turtle it would go after, before following after its prey.

* * *

Donatello jumped to the next roof top and continued to race away from the area. While running he glance behind him to see if he brothers were being followed but he didn't see them anywhere. Spotting a nearby man whole he started to jump into the alley way to get when a steel mesh net enclosed around him he struggled to get out of the binds before he felt himself being lifted into the air and pulled into the chopper. The last thing he saw was a commando dressed in black, plunging a hypodermic needle into his arm.

* * *

Leo arrived at the turnstiles first, with Raph and Mikey joining up a couple of moments later. April looked up from her laptop and smiled at her mutant friends, though her smile slowly faded as she noticed there were only three of them. Leo also glanced to the right tunnel and the left tunnel and didn't see anyone, his eyes also scanned the other entrances to the lair anxiously hoping their fourth brother had taken another way.

"Hey, you guys didn't happen to see where Donnie went did you?" Leo asked.

"I haven't seen him since you guys left for patrol this evening." April answered.

"I haven't seen him since the roof top." Mikey answered somewhat concerned.

"You don't think he may have been caught by those guys that were in that EPA helicopter." Raph asked.

"The Environmental Protection Agency?" April asked dubiously.

"No…it was a different group…." Leo said. "What did Donnie say the group was…E.P…F …?" April at once input the name on the computer.

"Did you mean the Earth Protection Force?" April asked her face going ashen.

* * *

Bishop smirked in self-satisfaction as his soldiers wheeled in a gurney with the unconscious turtle strapped to it.

"This is the only one we were able to catch." One of the commandos said. "The others got away."

"The others will eventually come out of hiding to find their missing companion." Bishop said not entirely displeased to have only one test subject. "Prepare to take blood and tissue samples. And be sure to have the interrogation rooms ready. I have a few questions I need him to answer."

"We found these on him when we captured him." Another commando said holding out Donatello's several shuriken, a tanto knife, the bo staff, and Donatello's T-phone. Bishop picked up the hand held communication device and smirked to himself knowing it was a way to draw out the other three.

"I'll hold on to this…"Bishop stated as he slipped the device into his pocket. "You can dispose of his weapons."


	4. Finding Consciousness (Metalwolf)

**This chapter was added by Metalwolf on the technodrome forum **

It took a while for Donatello to awaken. It was a drugged stupor, a gradual awakening of the senses that he could do little to hasten, as the drug had been a powerful one. It must have been a tranquilizer, Donnie thought, a strong sedative that made him feel groggy and made precise movement of limbs particularly difficult. He tried to open his eyes, but the only site that greeted him were blurry images. Smell and sound were little better; there was a faint smell of cleaning chemicals and the soft whooshing hum of a small air vent. The room was dim, and he couldn't make much out though his dulled senses.

Trying to push past the effects of the drug, he sought to move his body and limbs. His limbs felt like heavy weights, but he could tell that even with the drug's effects that they had been bound, his arms, legs and torso held in some sort of metal restraint device, possibly the kind used in research labs for large species of moneys when they became particularly intractable. It was fascinating in a strange way, his naturally inquisitive mind pondering the various primate species it was designed to restrain, and the limits inherent in it's model.

He knew being a humanoid mutant would place him at a disadvantage in devices such as this; his limbs weren't too dissimilar to a primate's. It was a pain, but it would have been an expected effect after being handled by a human prior to mutation. He couldn't even reach for his weapons, however he knew that they would have been taken from him while he was unconscious, a preliminary precaution to prevent any escapes.

He didn't like it, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Ah Donnie," he thought to himself, "How are you gonna get yourself out of it this time?"


	5. Calls from a new foe

The Turtles and their Master were gathered worriedly around the young human girl, concern for their lost loved one evident in their very being. Raph looked about ready to tear apart the whole city if it would help him find Donatello. Leo was trying to stay strong for everyone; after all he had two other brothers to look after. And as worried as he was about his missing second brother, the rest of the family needed him to keep them from doing something foolish. Splinter was seated beside April, his face maintaining a placid calmness though he could feel his soul starting to crack with the fear of losing any of his sons. Mikey was the only one who seemed to be maintaining a sense of ease with the situation, mostly because he didn't know what sort of group they were dealing with. The Foot and the Kraang he could understand, he at least knew how dangerous they were. But these E.P.F. people were entirely new and an unforeseen threat.

"I wasn't able to find much on the Earth Protection Force." April apologetically said as she pulled up what little she was able to find on her lap top. She supposed if she could get access to Donnie's desktop computer she would be able to find some ways to learn more about them seeing as Donnie has probably figured out how to hack into classified government information without leaving much of a trace.

"I came across mention of them when I was trying to field anything related to the recent Kraang invasion and sightings of you guys." The human girl continued to explain. "I was checking out that message board I started back when my dad had been held captive by the Kraang. In a thread about the invasion, one person on the forum said something about the Earth Protection Force would be on it soon enough. I had never heard of the EPF so I e-mailed the person and asked more about them. According to these reports he sent me, they are a secret organization within the American Government that is associated with Area 51."

"Area 51?" Mikey gasped. "You mean aliens, and…and Bigfoot."

"Yeah," April answered. "That's one way of describing it."

"But we're mutants, not aliens…" Leo pointed out the uncomfortably obvious.

"I don't know if there is much of a difference in their book." April said her face taking a grave look. "And from the sound of things...If Donnie is in their clutches…" Before she could finish her statement, Leo's T-phone went off with Donnie's number flashing on the screen.

* * *

It would be an hour more at least before the turtle creature would come out of his sedative induced sleep, Bishop surmised. Already the creature was showing signs of beginning to regain some sense of consciousness. This however didn't bother the government agent, he would get his answers soon enough. Picking up a file he looked at the blood and tissue analysis that was taken earlier, according to the lab the creature had all the DNA markings of a normal turtle. Nothing strange in his DNA that would suggest his humanoid appearance, or so it would seem. He would have to analyze this creatures other friends to see if there was anything that suggested difference.

Putting down the file, Agent Bishop reached into his pocket and pulled out the communication device examining it with a raised eye brow. The shape of the casing was similar to a turtle shell, but the screen display was similar to a smart phone. If this creature was from an alien civilization it must me from a culture that has technology that was comparable to Earths technology.

Scrolling through the contact list his eyes scanned the ID images. The first image was of a cute girl with red hair with the words "My Princess" underneath it. This cause the stoic agent to raise an eye brow at the unconscious turtle.

The other ID images were of other turtle creatures each with a colored mask with the names of Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael written underneath each image. Pressing the ID image for the Leonardo, the phone dialed the number.

"Hello?" A worried sounding male voice answered. "Donnie? Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Bishop answered his voice an oily hiss. "Your friend is indisposed at the moment, but I'd be happy to let him know you're concerned." The audio increased include other voices, obviously the phone was sent to speaker mode.

"Is that Donnie?" A younger male voice asked hopefully.

"What have you done to Donatello?!" The one who must be Leonardo asked into the phone in a tone that made I quite clear that hell would be paid if anything had been done to their missing companion.

"Donatello…? Interesting so this creature has taken the nickname of Donato di Niccolò di Betto Bardi one of the early renaissance sculptors" Bishop smirked. "I gather your name was adapted from Leonardo Di Vinci."

"What have you done with my son!" A loud voice growled from background. A voice with a thick Japanese accent.

"Where is my brother?!" Leonardo demanded. Ah so they were brothers not friends, that made things a little different.

"Nothing as of yet," Bishop smirked as his thumb hovered over the button to turn off the phone. "He's a little sedated at the moment, but I'll let him know you are interested in his predicament." Pressing the phones shut down button he ended the call. He would call them back of course, but only after he had felt he had received adequate answers from the turtle he had in his possession.


End file.
